Pedofil
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: [END SERIES] Tinggalkan dia dan kembalilah padaku!/Dia itu terlalu tua untukmu/Kurasa aku memang tidak pantas untuknya/Aku hanya mencintai Lee Hyukjae/ A HaeHyuk Fanfiction! Chap 3 UP!
1. Meet

**EvilFoodSnow Present**

**"****PEDOFIL-Meet"**

**Pair : HaeHyuk. Kid!Hae, ZhouHyuk!Slight**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Sungmin, ZhouMi **

**Summary : Hyukkie ****_Hyung_**** itu milikku! Jadi tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya selain aku!/ ****_Hyung_****, tunggu aku sepuluh tahun lagi!/ Ya Tuhan, lama-lama aku benar-benar terkena sindrom pedofil!/ **

**Genre : Romance, Family, Humor (Fail)**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Trilogy**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Ta Cuma minjem, oke? Kecuali ChangKyuBum, dan cerita ini yang jelas milik Ta :p**

**Warning : BL, Typos, OOC, Alur dipercepat, GS for ****_eomma,_**** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Brak… Gedebuk… Prang!

Twicth!

Kerutan perempatan jalan langsung tercetak jelas di kening seorang pemuda manis. Ditatapnya bocah kecil berumur 7 tahun itu dengan tatapan horor. Emosi tepatnya.

"Yak, bocah ikan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kamarku?!" Jeritan menyayat hati langsung terdengar dari mulut Hyukjae. Dipandanginya kamarnya yang terlihat seperti kapal pecah dengan wajah miris. Merutuki bocah ikan yang dititipi padanya itu dalam hati.

"Ah, _Hyung_… Aku bosan. Jadi aku mencari sesuatu yang bisa kumainkan dikamar ini." Terdengar tak berdosa, bocah itu tersenyum riang. Kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mari-menggeledah-kamar-Hyukjae dengan santai.

"Yak, Lee Donghae! Keluar! Jangan merusak kamarku!" teriak Hyukjae marah. Ditariknya tangan Donghae, menyeret bocah itu─secara paksa keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aah… _Hyung_! Kau tak asyik!" Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merajuk khas anak kecil. Dan itu tentu saja menganggu Hyukjae. Satu, karena dia memang tidak tahan dengan anak kecil yang merajuk dan yang kedua, bisa-bisa dia dibunuh oleh eommanya karena membuat 'pangeran keberuntungan' semua orang ini menangis.

Ah, pangeran keberuntungan?

Ya,ya,ya… Hyukjae sudah mengetahui dengan baik siapa bocah setan di hadapannya itu. Bocah dengan paras tampan yang selalu membuat orang di dekatnya akan menemukan sebuah keberuntungan. Selalu dieluk-elukan oleh tetangga disekitar rumahnya─dalam hal ini Hyukjae bukan salah satunya─dan mendapat sebuah kehormatan khusus. Menggelikan!

Hah… bolehkah dia mengumpat sekarang? Hal yang di dapatkannya─selama 3 jam ini─saat didekat anak itu bukan sebuah keberuntungan! Melainkan kesialan beruntun, seperti kaset dancenya yang patah menjadi dua, Mp3-nya yang retak, pinggangnya yang sakit karena harus mengejar bocah kelewat hyperaktif itu kesana kemari, dan berakhir dengan kamarnya yang hancur berantakan!

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Kenapa harus dia yang kebagian mengasuh setan kecil macam Lee Donghae? Dan kenapa juga harus atas rekomendasi Lee Sungmin? Sahabatnya─dan _Hyung_ dari Donghae, tentunya─yang kelewat manis dan pecinta pink itu? Arrgghhh!

"Donghae_~ya_…"

Dengan emosi yang ditekan ke titik minimum, Hyukjae berniat memberi nasehat penuh pengertian yang dipelajarinya dari _Noona_ cerewetnya itu─Lee Sora─pada Donghae, sebelum akhirnya terpotong dengan tarikan tangan Donghae pada kedua lengannya dan ucapan bocah kecil kurang ajar itu.

"Hyukkie _Hyung_, ayo kita pergi kencan!"

"_MWORAGO?!_"

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Yah, bocah kecil! Berhenti menarikku!" Hyukjae menekuk wajah manisnya, menahan sebal atas tingkah Donghae yang seenaknya menyeretnya kesana kemari dari tadi.

Dan jangan lupa dengan sikap sok gentlemannya yang dengan percaya diri membelikan Hyukjae berbagai macam makanan dan membayari namja manis itu. Catat! Membayarinya! Entah bocah itu terlalu pintar sampai orang tuanya mau membekalinya uang yang kelewat banyak untuk Donghae sendiri atau memang bocah itu yang merengek agar diberikan uang jajan. Yang pasti Hyukjae tidak mau tahu!

"_Wae_ Hyukkie _Hyung_?" tanya Donghae polos.

"Berhenti menarikku kesana-kemari, kau mau membuat kakiku patah, hah?" geram Hyukjae.

"Ah _Hyung_… Kita kan mau jalan-jalan, masa seperti ini saja sudah capek? _Hyung_ pasti kurang olahraga!" celetuk Donghae asal.

Hyukjae memelototkan kedua matanya. "_Mwo_? Apa kau bilang bocah tengil? Yak, kau pikir siapa yang tidak capek kalau harus mengurusi tingkah hyperaktifmu itu? Kau sudah menarikku kesana kemari selama hampir dua jam! Dan aku ini juga sering olahraga, babo! Kau tidak lihat lengan berotot─"

"Sstt! _Hyung_ berisik seperti _Noona_-_Noona_! Lebih baik kita beli es krim, ok? _Kajja_ _Hyung_~"

"Yak! Aku bukan _Noona_-_Noona_!" seru Hyukjae tak terima. Donghae hanya mencibir mengejek.

"Bukan _Noona_-_Noona_ tapi wajahnya manis seperti _yeoja_."

Dan demi julukan Monyet yang ditujukan kepada Hyukjae selama ini, namja itu benar-benar ingin melempar bocah tengil kurang ajar itu ke jurang saat ini juga! Bagaimana wajahnya yang asli tampan itu─menurutnya, bisa dikatai manis? Oleh bocah pula. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kali dia mendengar itu dari orang disekitarnya. -_-

"Aku tidak ma─"

"_Kajja_, Hyukkie _Noona_~"

Dan Hyukjae sukses kembali menelan protesannya. Bersungut-sungut tidak terima sambil berjalan mengikuti Donghae yang kembali dengan seenak perutnya menariknya ke kedai es krim.

Dan ah~ Hyukkie _Noona_?!

"Hyukkie _Noona_, kau suka Stroberi, kan? _Ajjushi_, pesankan dua es krim stroberi, ne~"

Plak!

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan, _Noona_! Aku _namja_!" seru Hyukjae, menggeplak kepala Donghae yang langsung meringis menahan sakit.

"Tidak mau. _Hyung_ itu manis seperti _yeoja_. _Yeoja_ itu dipanggilnya _Noona_!" balas Donghae tidak mau kalah.

"_Hyung_!"

"_Noona_!"

"_Hyung_!"

"_Noonaaaa~_!"

"Yak, aish!" Hyukjae menggembungkan kedua pipinya, menerima es krim yang disodorkan penjual es krim yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Sudahlah, nak. Kau itu memang manis, benar kata adikmu." _Ajjushi_ itu ikut menimpali. Membuat cengiran Donghae semakin terlihat jelas diwajah childish bocah itu.

"Yak, _Ajjushi_!" Hyukjae melayangkan deathglare ke arah Donghae, tapi bocah itu malah balas meleletkan lidahnya dan menjilat es krimnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Seakan mengerjai Hyukjae dan melihat _namja _itu marah-marah adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

"Aish!" Hyukjae mengacak rambutnya gusar, diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya sebelum membelalak lalu tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. "Nah bocah kecil, sekarang cepat habiskan es krim-mu itu lalu segera pulang. Setengah jam lagi Jae _Ajjumma_ akan menjemputmu dan aku akan segera terbebas dari Setan kecil sepertimu. Hoho~"

Donghae sendiri hanya mencibir. "_Noona_ cantik tidak asyik." Gumamnya, sibuk menghabiskan es krim stroberinya dengan wajah yang belepotan.

"Hei, Donghae_~ya_… lihat wajahmu itu belepotan, anak kecil." Dan Hyukjae sebagai pengasuh yang 'baik', segera berjongkok didepan Donghae. Mengambil tissue dan membersihkan wajah anak itu dengan senyum penuh ejekan yang dibalas dengan seringaian kecil dari Donghae.

"Selesai!"

Dan saat itu juga─

Chu!

HEH?!

Mata Hyukjae membeliak. Donghae tiba-tiba saja mencium pipinya dan menatapnya dengan sorot mata teduhnya. Tidak ada tatapan penuh ejekan seperti sebelumnya, dan membuat dada _namja _manis itu berdetak tidak karuan.

"Ayo _Noona, _kita pulang!" seruan penuh semangat Donghae membuat Hyukjae bisa sedikit kembali ke alam sadarnya. Buru-buru ia mengikuti Donghae yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu dengan wajah yang terlihat memerah.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia malah terlihat seperti orang tolol setelah bocah itu mencium pipinya?

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Hei, hei… Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Jadi maafkan aku, oke?"

Sungmin tertawa-tawa saat melihat wajah ditekuk Hyukjae. Sahabatnya itu, sejak dari jam pertama tadi sampai pulang sekolah, selalu mengacuhkannya dan menekuk wajahnya seperti itu. Sepertinya marah besar karena ia dengan seenaknya menitipkan adik tampannya─yang super menyebalkan kemarin.

Hyukjae merenggut. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa adikmu itu mengerjaiku kemarin, hah?" _Dan membuatku terlihat seperti orang tolol?_

"Haha.. maaf. Dia biasanya bersikap sopan dengan orang lain." Jelas Sungmin.

"Dengan orang lain, tidak denganku!" potong Hyukjae kesal.

"Tapi kau seharusnya bersyukur, Hyukjae~ah. Kemarin semua tetanggaku berebut ingin menjadi pengasuh Donghae. Aku saja heran darimana dia mendapat penggemar _ajjumma-ajjumma _sebanyak itu. Tapi ya… karena aku malas adik tampanku itu diseret kesana kemari, jadi aku titipkan saja kepadamu." Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Bersyukur apanya? Kaset dance dan Mp3-ku kemarin pecah, kamarku hancur, pinggangku sakit dan kakiku pegal-pegal! Kau harus ganti rugi semuanya _hyung_!" pekik Hyukjae tak terima. "Dan jangan lagi pernah membawa Donghae masuk ke dalam─"

"Sungmin _hyung_! _Noona _cantik!"

"─rumahku." Hyukjae menyelesaikan kalimatnya lalu menatap objek yang diteriakinya dari tadi dengan wajah horor. "KYA~ JANGAN PANGGIL AKU NOONA, IKAN AMIS!"

"Huahahaha…." Sungmin memegang perutnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wajahnya langsung memerah akibat kebanyakan tertawa, sedangkan Donghae hanya menatap Hyukjae yang tampak menahan emosi dengan wajah sok polos.

"Kenapa _Noona_? Itu kan panggilan khusus dariku untukmu."

"Panggilan khusus kepalamu!" pekik Hyukjae tidak terima. "Dan _Hyung_! Kenapa bocah ikan ini ada di sekolah kita, hah?!"

Seakan tersadar sesuatu, Sungmin buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah adik bungsunya itu. "_Ne, _Hae. Kenapa ke sekolah, _hyung_? Bukannya sekolahmu sudah selesai dari tadi?"

"Hae ingin menjemput Sungmin _hyung_~" Hyukjae mengeluarkan suara seolah ingin muntah saat mendengar kalimat bernada manis yang dikeluarkan oleh bocah ikan amis dihadapannya itu. Entah kenapa kalau pada keluarga atau orang lain─yang pasti kecuali dirinya, bocah itu pasti akan bersikap manis dan sopan. Ck, sepertinya hanya dia yang mendapat 'kelakuan khusus'. "─Dan melihat wajah cantik Hyukkie _noona~_."

"UHUKK─" Dan Hyukjae sukses tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Donghae.

"Astaga, Hyukkie _gwaenchana_?" tanya Sungmin panik. Dia tidak sempat menghiraukan kalimat terakhir adiknya itu, lebih memilih untuk mengkhawatirkan Hyukjae yang sibuk menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri.

"Lee Hyuk─ Astaga, Hyukjae~ya, _gwaenchana_?" ZhouMi, sang ketua klub basket yang baru keluar dari kelas mereka, langsung menghampiri Hyukjae dan membantunya mengurut tengkuk pemuda manis itu dengan lembut. Sungmin langsung melongo, sedangkan Hyukjae hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"_G-gwaenchana_." Sahut Hyukjae canggung. Cepat-cepat dijauhkannya tubuhnya dari jangkauan ZhouMi, membuat pemuda tampan itu tersenyum maklum.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud─"

"_Gwaenchana_, ZhouMi~_ah_." potong Hyukjae cepat-cepat. Diberikannya senyum termanis untuk menenangkan pemuda kelewat tinggi itu, yang tak ayal membuat ZhouMi terpana untuk sesaat. "Errr, ZhouMi?"

"Ah ya, ya?" ZhouMi langsung tergagap.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tadi kenapa memanggilku?" tanya Hyukjae penasaran.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi aku baru saja mau memberitahumu, besok aku punya waktu untuk kerja kelompok kita berdua. Bagaimana kalau di rumahku jam lima sore?"

"Besok jam lima? Ehm… oke! Aku setuju!"

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu, oke?" ZhouMi tersenyum, mengacak rambut Hyukjae yang langsung memerah. Ah baiklah, siapa yang tidak akan malu jika melakukan skinship dengan pemuda paling diinginkan satu sekolah?

"Ehem—" Donghae kecil sepertinya tidak terlalu menyukai moment ini. Dengan cepatnya bocah itu menarik tangan Hyukjae, membuat pemuda manis itu refleks menunduk dan membulatkan matanya saat merasakan bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut. Bibir Donghae!

"Hyukkie _hyung_ itu milikku! Jadi tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya selain aku!" Serta ucapan posesif dari bocah itu di akhir ciuman mereka yang membuat Hyukjae benar-benar serasa membeku ditempat.

ZhouMi melongo─walaupun aura charming seperti tidak akan pernah hilang dari pesonanya, menatap bocah kecil yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan mengajak perang. Astaga, yang benar saja lawannya itu adalah bocah kecil yang jelas masih labil begitu?

"_Aigoo_, maafkan Donghae Hyukkie, ZhouMi_~ah_. Dia memang agak keterlaluan kali ini." Sungmin yang baru tersadar dari ketersyokannya, buru-buru meminta maaf dengan cepat. "Dan kau, Donghae, siapa yang mengajarkanmu berbicara begitu, hah? Sudah sekarang minta maaf dengan Hyukjae _hyung_. Dan jangan menatap ZhouMi _hyung _dengan pandangan begitu, Hae!"

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima. "Tidak mau!" tolaknya mentah-mentah. "Hyukjae _hyung _itu memang milik, Hae. Tidak ada yang boleh dekat-dekat dengannya, terutama _hyung _jelek mirip tiang listrik ini!" tunjuknya tidak sopan pada ZhouMi.

Sungmin makin kelabakan, buru-buru menarik Donghae dan melancarkan senyuman permohonan maaf pada ZhouMi. "Sepertinya aku harus mengantar Donghae pulang. Sampai jumpa besok, ZhouMi_~ah_, Hyukkie~" pamitnya, menarik tangan Donghae untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Sedangkan Donghae? Sempat-sempatnya melemparkan Kiss bye pada Hyukjae yang masih mematung syok dan tatapan garang pada ZhouMi yang membalasnya dengan senyum charming. Dasar bocah!

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

Hyukjae masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan pandangan yang nyaris kosong. Bersyukur dia bisa sampai dirumah dengan selamat, mengingat kepalanya dari tadi pusing akibat efek ciuman serta ucapan Donghae di sekolahnya tadi.

Hei, siapa yang tidak akan merasa seperti itu jika yang melakukanya adalah bocah setan yang masih labil?

"Hyukkie, _gwaenchana_?" Lee Leeteuk, _eomma _Hyukjae terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi anak bungsunya itu. Mengingat Hyukjae yang biasanya selalu bertingkah hyperaktif dan membuatnya sakit kepala.

"_Eomma_, bagaimana menurutmu jika seorang bocah tengil menciummu dan mengatakan kau adalah hak miliknya? Dan _eomma _malah merasa senang, bukannya kesal atau semacamnya?" tuntut Hyukjae tajam.

"Eh? Kau tidak apa-apa, _Hyukkie_?" Nyonya Lee terlihat khawatir, menatap putranya itu dengan ekspresi bingung. Hyukjae sendiri terlihat mengerang pelan, menggelengkan kepalanya begitu mengetahui bahwa pertanyaannya itu jelas sesuatu yang tidak normal.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja, _eomma_."

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"_Mwo? _Pindah ke Amerika? Sekarang? Apa lagi lelucon yang kau katakan kali ini, _hyung_!" Hyukjae bersedekap sambil memelototi Sungmin dengan raut wajah mengerikan. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan perkataan Sungmin barusan. Pindah? Tsk!

"Ini bukan lelucon, Hyukkie sayang. Aku benar-benar harus pindah hari ini. Bersama keluargaku yang lain." Jelas Sungmin sabar.

"Apa? Setelah kau merecokiku dengan kehadiran Donghae selama 1 minggu dirumahku, sekarang kau mau pergi begitu saja? Kenapa tidak bocah menyebalkan itu saja yang pergi?" gerutu Hyukjae. Tidak bisa santai sama sekali saat melihat pemuda manis itu yang tampak berpakaian rapi di hadapannya.

Baiklah. Kehadiran Donghae selama 1 minggu belakangan ini di rumah Hyukjae, benar-benar membuat _namja _pencinta stroberi itu mengalami stress mendadak. Bayangkan, bocah itu selalu menempel padanya seperti lintah. Benar-benar tidak mau lepas dari Hyukjae sama sekali. Bahkan setelah Hyukjae mengumpati bahkan mengajarkan kata-kata tidak benar─melalui umpatan itu pada bocah labil macam Lee Donghae.

"Sebenarnya… Donghae menempel padamu selama seminggu ini bukan tanpa alasan, Hyukkie." Cengir Sungmin tanpa dosa. "Dia selalu merengek agar dekat-dekat denganmu selama seminggu ini sebelum dia pergi."

"_Mwo? _Jadi kau sudah ada rencana untuk pindah dari seminggu yang lalu tapi sama sekali tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku?!" pekik Hyukjae tidak terima. Demi Dewa Monyet, kenapa bisa sahabatnya itu begitu tega padanya?

"Aku─"

"Aku yang menyuruh Minnie _hyung _agar tidak memberitahunya pada, _Noona. _Supaya _Noona _tidak menangisi kepergianku kemarin. Aku pintar, kan?" celetuk Donghae yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sungmin yang hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya. Entah darimana penyakit narsis yang diterima oleh adik bungsunya itu. _Hell_, pasti dari Lee Yunho─_appa _beruang mesumnya itu.

"Heh, bocah! Siapa yang mau menangisi kepergianmu? Aku malah sangat bersyukur kalau kau benar-benar berhenti merecoki hidupku!" dengus Hyukjae sadis.

"_Noona _jangan berbohong. Aku yakin _noona _pasti akan merindukanku setelah ini." Ujar Donghae sambil mengerling menggoda. Cukup membuat Sungmin swetdrop dan Hyukjae yang mengepulkan asap di atas kepalanya.

"Ya, Lee Donghae Si─"

Cup!

"_Hyung_, tunggu aku sepuluh tahun lagi! Dan jangan mengajarkanku ucapan yang tidak benar lagi, _ne?_" Bisik Donghae pelan setelah berhasil mencium pipi Hyukjae, lalu menarik tangan Sungmin menuju mobil mereka.

Sedangkan Hyukjae? Berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras sambil menatap kepergian mobil yang membawa sahabat serta bocah setan itu pergi meninggalkan Seoul.

"YaTuhan, lama-lama aku benar-benar terkena sindrom pedofil!" sungut pemuda itu tidak jelas.

**FIN^^**

Huahaha!*ketawa setan* Fanfic Trilogy pertama yang berhasil aku selesaikan! Dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi di series depan. Oh ya, setiap series summary dan cast bakal berganti, walaupun cast lama bakal tetep ada*mungkin*disetiap series ^^

Diharapkan ditekan kotak review :D


	2. Miss U

**EvilFoodSnow Present**

**"PEDOFIL-Miss U"**

**Author : EvilFoodSnow a.k.a Ayu Evitasari Cesarini**

**Pair : HaeHyuk. Kid!Hae, SiHyuk!Slight**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon, Kim Junsu and other**

**Summary : Murid baru itu sungguh menjengkelkan!/Kurasa kita bertemu lagi, Noona?/Kau kenal Lee Donghae?/Aku merindukanmu/Tidak ada yang boleh mendekati Lee Hyukjae mulai sekarang!/**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Humor (Fail)**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Trilogy**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Ta Cuma minjem, oke? Tapi KiHyun masih diusahakan milik Ta :p**

**Warning : BL, Typos, OOC, Alur dipercepat, GS for _eomma,_ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**A/N : Hyukjae : 25 th, Donghae : 16 th. Dichapter kemarin ada kesalahan, seharusnya umur Donghae 6 tahun, bukan 7 tahun –v Jadi intinya mereka beda 9 tahun xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae melangkah masuk ke dalam pelataran sekolah dengan wajah ceria. Diberikannya senyuman _gummy smile_-nya yang selalu terlihat mempesona kepada murid-murid yang dengan senang hati menyapanya ketika berpapasan. Memang, Lee Hyukjae adalah salah satu guru populer di Star Grade Highshcool. Apa lagi kalau bukan wajahnya yang terlihat manis dan muda di usianya yang masuk ke pertengahan 20-an itu?

Begitu masuk ke dalam ruang guru, pemuda pecinta stroberi itu langsung dikagetkan dengan Junsu yang langsung menyongsongnya dengan berbagai gossip terbaru seputar sekolah. Tentu, karena Kim Junsu adalah jenis guru yang selalu update dengan berbagai info tentang apapun. Padahal dia sendiri adalah seorang _namja_.

"Kau tahu Hyukkie? Anak pemilik dari Star Grade Highschool akan bersekolah disini!" seru Junsu berapi-api.

"Anaknya U-Know _seosaengnim_?" Hyukjae menaikan satu alisnya, meminta kepastian.

Junsu mengangguk semangat. "_Ne~_ Dia akan memulai di tahun kedua. Dia sudah masuk sejak seminggu yang lalu, tepat saat kau meminta cuti untuk mengurus keluargamu." Celotehnya tanpa diminta.

"Ah~" Anggukan polos, seolah tidak terlalu meminati yang langsung membuat Junsu mengembungkan pipinya sebal. Sahabatnya itu memang selalu tidak merespon lebih jika sudah urusan begini.

"Hanya itu?"

"Aku tidak berminat." Kilah Hyukjae malas.

"Dan kudengar dia memilih kelas dance sebagai minatnya. Mau tak mau kau harus bertemu dengannya, Hyukkie~" tambah Junsu, membuat mata itu langsung membulat sebentar sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah. Apa yang perlu kutahu tentang murid baru itu?" sungutnya kemudian.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Hyukjae masuk ke dalam ruang dance, menunjukan _gummy smile_-nya yang menawan, membuat seluruh kepala yang ada di sana tak urung membalas senyuman itu tak kalah merekahnya. "Semua sudah datang?"

"Belum_, saem_." Sahut Jongin─si hitam yang selalu dibully di dalam kelasnya karena bentuk hidungnya yang pesek dan kulitnya yang kurang putih -_-

"Siapa yang belum datang? Pelajaran akan segera dimulai." Dengus Hyukjae. Benar-benar tidak suka jika ada yang tidak disiplin pada jam pelajarannya.

"Donghae _hyung_, Kibum _hyung, _dan Changmin _hyung_, _saem_!"

"Donghae?" Guru muda itu mengernyitkan alisnya, merasa familiar dengan nama satu itu. _Ah, jangan berpikir tentang bocah setan itu, Hyukjae~ya_, batinnya miris. "Donghae murid baru itu?"

"_Ne, saem_. Mau kami panggilkan?" tawar Jongin dan Sehun, 2 sahabat yang tidak pernah terpisahkan─menurut mereka.

"Tidak usah. Biarkan saja mereka yang tidak berminat ikut kelas hari ini." Cegah Hyukjae cepat. "Murid baru itu sungguh menjengkelkan! Bagaimana bisa dia bisa bersikap meremehkan bahkan belum genap sebulan bersekolah disini."

"Aku mendengar itu, _saem-nim_." Sebuah suara berat bernada rendah mengalun indah tepat di belakang Hyukjae yang memang berdiri tepat di pintu masuk aula. Sontak pemuda manis itu menoleh, membeku ditempat saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya saat ini.

Dia… Lee Donghae?

Pemuda berambut brunette itu tersenyum, memperhatikan reaksi yang diberikan oleh gurunya itu sambil menahan tawa dalam hati. Tentu, dia tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah manis yang sukses membuatnya merasa tertarik. Padahal semua juga tahu bahwa dia hanya bocah labil saat itu. "Kurasa kita bertemu lagi_, Noona_?" sapanya, memamerkan senyum khas _Casanova _miliknya.

"K-kau─" Hyukjae tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat ini. Dia ingin sekali memeluk _namja _itu, mengatakan bahwa dia begitu merindukan tingkah menyebalkannya dulu, dan juga ingin menggeplak kepalanya disaat bersamaan karena sifat menyebalkannya yang tidak pernah hilang. Bagaimana bisa bocah setan itu masih mempertahankan panggilan _noona_-nya setelah sepuluh tahun ini?

_Eh, sepuluh tahun?_

"_Noona_, kau tidak merindukanku? Kenapa tidak memelukku seperti yang seharusnya? Kita kan sudah berpisah selama sepuluh tahun~" Protes Donghae, terlihat lebih seperti merajuk.

"Kau hanya bocah setan yang tidak tahu sopan-santun! Bagaimana bisa aku merindukan orang sepertimu?" sungut Hyukjae. "Dan dengar ya, sekarang ini aku gurumu. Sopan sedikit!" Lanjutnya galak.

"_Noona_ masih tetap galak seperti dulu. Hati-hati cepat tua," ejek Donghae, terkekeh saat melihat wajah tertekuk Hyukjae yang sepertinya siap menyemburnya kapan saja. Tapi tertahan saat mendengar celetukan beberapa anak.

"Eh, Hyukjae _saem _kenal dengan Donghae _sunbae _ya?"

"Woa, mereka berdua terlihat akrab!"

"Bagaimana bisa Hyukjae _saem _mengenal Donghae _sunbae, _anak dari U-Know _saem _yang merupakan pemilik sekolah ini?"

"Hei, tadi Donghae _sunbae _memanggil Hyukjae _saem _dengan sebutan _noona_. Apa sebenarnya Hyukjae _saem _itu transgender menjadi _namja_?" Dan celetukan terakhir yang sukses membuat Hyukjae swetdrop, sedangkan Donghae harus menahan tawanya yang nyaris menyembur keluar.

"AKU ITU ASLI NAMJA, KIM JONGIN BABO!" teriaknya menggelegar.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

Berita tentang kedekatan Hyukjae-Donghae langsung menyebar dengan cepat. Apa lagi dengan posisi Donghae yang merupakan anak dari pemilik sekolah, benar-benar membuat berita itu menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah dalam kurun waktu 30 menit setelahnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan, sekaligus menyusahkan di mata Hyukjae.

Oh ayolah, dia termasuk salah satu guru yang selalu bersih dari gossip selama ini. Dan kedatangan Donghae membuat gelarnya itu langsung terhapus begitu saja. Tsk!

"Gelar kehormatanmu langsung direnggut dengan paksa ya, Hyukkie?" celetuk Junsu polos. Ditatapnya isi kantin dengan pandangan takjub. Seluruh pembicaraan hangat hanya seputar nama Donghae-Hyukjae yang selalu diucapkan setiap saat. Apa lagi dengan tatapan murid-murid yang penuh keingintahuan pada sahabatnya itu yang dengan senang hati dibalas oleh pelototan mengancam.

Hyukjae mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Bisakah kau tidak membahas itu dulu, Su_~ie_? Telingaku benar-benar panas mendengarnya!"

Junsu tertawa. "Setidaknya kau hanya digosipkan dekat dengan Tuan Muda Lee. Bukannya menjalin hubungan yang membuatmu terlihat seperti pedofil."

"YAK!" sentak Hyukjae. Mendadak ngeri dengan sebutan baru yang dikeluarkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Pedofil? Hiee~ Dia masih memimpikan menikah dengan orang yang memiliki umur setara dengannya.

"Apa?" balas Junsu polos. "Oh ya, aku mau mengklarifikasi. Apa benar kau kenal Lee Donghae?"

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya. "Dia hanya bocah setan yang selalu merecoki kehidupanku dan telah kembali setelah sepuluh tahun menghilang bagai di telan bumi." Jelasnya malas.

"Apa dulu kau baby sitternya?" tebak Junsu, sukses membuat Hyukjae tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Jangan mengingatkan aku pada apapun yang berhubungan dengan murid baru itu!" cetusnya masam. Membuat Junsu langsung tertawa saat menyadari bahwa Hyukjae benar-benar mengutuk keberadaan Donghae di dekatnya.

Tapi sepertinya hari ini benar-benar hari sial bagi Hyukjae. Moodnya bertambah buruk saat melihat 'rekan gosipnya' itu dari ujung lorong bersama 2 teman akrabnya. Mereka berbincang seru, sambil sesekali Donghae meladeni para fangirlnya dengan melayangkan senyum menggoda ala plaboy. Tak ayal membuat semua siswi disana langsung menjerit histeris.

Dan bersyukur saja Donghae langsung berbelok menuju lapangan basket, jadi tidak perlu melihat Hyukjae yang ada di ujung lorong yang berseberangan dengan dirinya. Lebih tepatnya, tanpa perlu mendengar celotehan menggoda dari pemuda berumur 16 tahun itu.

Bukan karena apa, tapi dia hanya tidak mau Donghae berhasil membuatnya kembali berdebar seperti dulu. Tidak sampai dia menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dia telah jatuh cinta pada bocah ikan amis yang selalu menganggu hidupnya itu.

Astaga, sepertinya dia benar-benar terkena sindrom pedofil!

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Siwon _ssi_!" Hyukjae menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar. Ditatapnya Siwon heran, yang kali ini ikut berhenti untuk menatap Hyukjae sambil mengacak rambut belakangnya. Salah tingkah.

"Emm, maaf. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ujarnya ragu-ragu.

"Mau mengatakan apa? Kuharap cepat karena aku harus mengajar sebentar lagi." Sahut Hyukjae ramah.

"Aku─"

"Ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Hyukjae_~ya_."

"…" Hyukjae melongo, menatap tidak percaya pada Siwon dengan tampang bodoh. Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Choi Siwon, Guru paling populer di sekolah ini menyatakan perasaannya padanya?

"Hyukjae_~ya_, jawabanmu?"

"Eh?" Hyukjae tersentak, menggosok tengkuknya gugup. Jujur saja, dia merasa cukup nyaman saat bersama Siwon. Tapi… aish, ini membuatnya pusing! "A-aku─"

"Hyukjae _saem _menolakmu, Choi Siwon _ssi_!"

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae membulatkan matanya saat melihat Donghae sudah berdiri disampingnya, memandang Siwon dengan tatapan tajam dan tangan bersidekap. Dan hei! Kenapa bocah itu mengambil bagian yang seharusnya dia yang menjawab?!

"Ah, Tuan Muda Lee─" Siwon mengangguk sopan, yang dibalas dengan senyuman sekenanya dari Donghae.

"Kau sudah dengar ucapanku barusan, kan? Lee Hyukjae menolakmu. Jadi jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkannya." Ujar Donghae santai. Hyukjae sendiri harus menahan tangannya agar tidak menggeplak kepala bocah ikan disampingnya itu, mengingat dia masih sadar diri membutuhkan pekerjaannya di sekolah ini.

"Tapi, Tuan─"

"Lee Hyukjae adalah milikku." Singkat dan tegas, membuat dua orang dewasa di dekatnya itu langsung melotot tidak percaya.

"A-apa?!"

"Sudah kukatakan, Hyukjae _saem _adalah milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh mendekatinya selama statusnya masih milikku." Jelas Donghae, menyeringai saat melihat tatapan kecewa Siwon dan tatapan tidak terima dari Hyukjae.

"Baiklah. Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda. Saya pergi dulu." Pamit Siwon, bergegas pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang terlihat mengeluarkan atmosfer tidak mengenakan di koridor sekolah.

"Apa maksudmu itu, Lee Donghae? Aku itu bukan milikmu!" desis Hyukjae, benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah seenaknya dari adik sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang dari awal kan, _hyung_? Kau itu milikku, dan sampai kapanpun akan menjadi milikku. Masih belum mengerti juga?"

"Kapan dan sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu, hah? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kau mengikatku dengan status seperti itu!"

Donghae kembali menyeringai. "Jadi kau mau aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu secara _resmi_, _noona_?" godanya, mendekatkan diri pada wajah Hyukjae dengan senyumannya yang mempesona.

#Blush

"Si-siapa bilang?" kilah Hyukjae. Cepat-cepat dijauhkan wajahnya dari Donghae, takut kalau-kalau pemuda itu malah mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang tidak wajar.

"Haha, ayolah _noona_. Wajahmu sampai memerah begitu. Jadi, apanya yang tidak?" ejek Donghae, terlihat sangat senang melihat kerutan perempatan jalan yang muncul diwajah manis itu.

"H-hei, Lee Donghae _babo_!" serunya menahan emosi. "Sana jauh-jauh da─"

"_Saranghae, Hyukjae hyung_."

"─riku." Hyukjae membeku ditempat, wajahnya terasa memanas saat mendengar suara bernada rendah menyenandungkan kalimat manis itu. _See?_ Donghae menyatakan perasaannya padanya?!

"Jawabanmu, _hyung_?"

Hyukjae terdiam sebentar, sebelum menganggukan kepalanya malu-malu. "_Nado saranghae, _Hae~"

Tawa senang Donghae langsung mendominasi. Pemuda berseragam SMA itu segera memeluk Hyukjae, yang dengan senang hati dibalas oleh pemuda manis itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_." Bisiknya pelan, melepaskan pelukannya dan menggantinya dengan rangkulan ringan dipundak Hyukjae lalu berseru lantang pada kumpulan siswa dan guru yang sejak kapan berada di sekitar mereka.

"Dengar kalian, tidak ada yang boleh mendekati Lee Hyukjae mulai sekarang! Karena dia adalah milikku! Paham?"

**FIN^^**

See you in next series. The End of this Fanfiction :D

HARAP RIVIEW

Balasan Review :

imNari : Haha... kan udah ada warningnya xD Alur memang sengaja di percepat *digebuk* Iya dibikin trilogi... Haha... sip sip xD Gomaweo udah review

Imel jewels: Haha... ini udah ^^ Gomaweo udh review :D

: Hahaha... itulah Donghae xD Donghae kan memang mesum :o *digaplok Hae* Haha... Hyuk? Suka sama karakter Hyuk? Dia kan malu-malu tapi mau :3 xD Haha... gomaweo udah review :D

Zhouhee1015: Haha... Hae memang mesum :3 *plak* Kenapa dengan Zhouzhou? :o Gak... Hyuk gak kayak emon, paling dia yang di anu/? sama Hae :3 *plak* Gomaweo udah review :D


	3. Stay With Me?

**EvilFoodSnow Present**

**"****PEDOFIL-Stay With Me?"**

**Pair : HaeHyuk. Kid!Hae, YoonHae!Slight**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Sungmin, Im YoonAh **

**Summary : Tinggalkan dia dan kembalilah padaku!/Dia itu terlalu tua untukmu/Kurasa aku memang tidak pantas untuknya/Aku hanya mencintai Lee Hyukjae/**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Humor (Fail)**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Trilogy**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Ta Cuma minjem, oke? Tapi KiHyun masih diusahakan milik Ta :p**

**Warning : BL, Typos, OOC, Alur dipercepat, GS for ****_eomma,_**** Straight nyempil satu, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**A/N : Hyukjae : 32 th, Donghae : 23 th. Hyukjae tambah tua T.T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting Tong…

"Hae, buka pintunya!" Suara suruhan Hyukjae membuat Donghae yang dari tadi sibuk dengan berkas perusahaannya─tepatnya dia hanya memegangi berkasnya, karena matanya sibuk memperhatikan Hyukjae yang terlihat serius dengan laptopnya─mendongak malas. Diarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu, mendengus sambil mengumpati siapa saja yang menganggu kegiatannya itu.

"Apa? Mau protes? Disini _hanya _kau yang memang _tidak sedang_ _melakukan_ apa-apa, kan?" sindir Hyukjae tajam, membuat Donghae memajukan bibirnya─merajuk dalam definisi Hyukjae sendiri, lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

"Dasar orang kurang kerjaan! Mau apa bertamu ke rumah orang pagi-pagi begini!" maki Donghae masam. Hyukjae sendiri hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya, heran dengan tingkah childis kekasihnya itu yang sama sekali tidak hilang-hilang. Padahal Donghae sudah menginjak umur 23 tahun sekarang.

Donghae membuka pintu rumahnya, siap-siap menyembur orang yang dengan seenaknya menganggu pagi indahnya itu─tepat saat matanya membelalak lebar saat melihat si 'pengganggu' dengan jelas.

"_Appa, Eomma, _Sungmin _hyung_?!"

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Jadi… kalian sekarang memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama?"

"Uhuk─" Hyukjae yang tadi asyik mengobrol dengan Sungmin─lebih tepatnya melepas rindu dengan sahabat lamanya itu, mendadak terbatuk saat mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Hei, walaupun dia itu sering-sering kesini, bukan berarti dia mau untuk tinggal berdua dengan bocah ikan amis itu.

"Kami tidak tinggal bersama, _ajjushi_." Sangkal Hyukjae, mendelik ke arah Donghae yang berniat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau sudah ada disini sepagi ini kalau tidak tinggal bersama, Hyukkie?" selidik Heechul ingin tahu.

"Aku dan Donghae sudah terbiasa saling mengunjungi rumah masing-masing untuk menginap. Dan kemarin Donghae memintaku untuk menginap selama beberapa hari disini. Makanya aku bisa berada disini pagi-pagi, _ajjumma, ajjushi_." Jelas Hyukjae, ditimpali dengan anggukan setuju dari Donghae.

"Ah, kukira kalian sudah tinggal bersama." Keluh Heechul, mendadak muram. "Tapi, apa kalian biasanya tidur satu kamar?" lanjutnya, mendadak begitu bersemangat.

"_MWO?!" _pekik Hyukjae dan Donghae bersamaan. Bahkan Sungmin ikut-ikutan membeo, menatap _eomma_-nya tanpa berkedip. Yunho sendiri hanya terkekeh saat mendengar ucapan istrinya itu. Memang, Lee Heechul adalah wanita yang tak terduga.

"Ka-kami tidur dikamar terpisah, _ajjumma_." Sahut Hyukjae gelagapan. "Aku di kamar atas, dan Donghae di bawah." Lanjutnya.

Hie~ Mana mau dia sekamar dengan Donghae, bocah mesum yang akan selalu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan itu! Bisa-bisa bagian bawahnya sakit dan dia tidak akan bisa bergerak dengan─eh, kenapa dia malah berpikir ngelantur seperti ini?

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Heechul, kembali muram. Sepertinya dia benar-benar bernafsu mendengar kisah cinta dari anak bungsunya itu -_-

"Kami kan belum menikah, _eomma_. Jadi mana mungkin tidur dalam satu kamar." Ujar Donghae, mencoba memberi pengertian. Dan ucapannya itu sukses membuat Hyukjae melongo. Tumben sekali Donghae mau berpikir normal -_-

Donghae sendiri melirik Hyukjae, member tatapan kau-pikir-aku-selalu-berpikir-mesum? dengan wajah menahan sebal. Hyukjae sendiri hanya terkikik, tidak peduli dengan wajah Donghae yang semakin masam.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja? Benar kan, Yunnie?" saran Heechul dengan mata berbinar.

"MWO?"

"Kenapa? Kalian berdua sudah cukup umur, kan?" Tanya Heechul semangat.

"Ya~ tapi─"

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kalian menikah 2 minggu lagi? Aku akan berunding dengan Leeteuk untuk membahasnya. Dia pasti akan sangat _exited_." Putus Heechul sepihak. Meninggalkan HaeHyuk yang hanya bisa melongo pasrah, dan Yunho serta Sungmin yang menutup mulut mereka menahan tawa. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah satu-satunya wanita disana.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Hae~!"

Donghae perlu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya yang berdengung keras. Mendengus saat mendengar suara _eomma_-nya yang sudah memekak telinga di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Ada apa _eomma_? Tumben meneleponku pagi-pagi begini." Sahutnya malas sambil menggigit roti yang baru saja disiapkan Hyukjae untuknya.

"Kenapa? Jadi sekarang _eomma _tidak boleh meneleponmu lagi, eh?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, _eomma_!" kilah Donghae cepat-cepat. "Aku hanya heran karena eomma tumben meneleponku di waktu seperti ini."

"Banyak alasan! Dimana Hyukjae? Apa calon menantuku ada disana?" Tanya Heechul semangat.

Memang, semenjak Leeteuk ikut menyetujui─dengan exitednya─perihal pernikahan Donghae-Hyukjae, wanita cantik itu semakin sering datang ke rumah Donghae untuk membahas masalah pernikahan dengan pemuda manis itu. Hyukjae sendiri hanya bisa pasrah, sedangkan Donghae memilih tidak peduli. Dia tidak mau terkena semprotan dari nenek sihir di keluarganya itu.

"Hyukkiesedang sibuk, _eomma_." Sahut Donghae sekenanya.

"Aaah, padahal _eomma _mau mengobrol dengannya." Keluh Heechul sedih.

"Kalau ingin mengobrol dengannya kenapa harus lewat ponselku, _eomma_?" dengus Donghae, berusaha sabar.

Heechul tertawa dari seberang line. "_Eomma _meneleponmu bukan tanpa alasan, Hae. _Eomma _ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Lanjut wanita itu dengan nada serius.

"Apa?"

"Maafkan, eomma. Tapi, Im Yoona, dia datang untuk mendapatkanmu kembali, Hae~"

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

Donghae tercenung di atas meja ruangannya. Ucapan Heechul tadi masih terus membayang-bayanginya sampai siang ini. Yoona, gadisyang dari dulu selalu mengejarnya tanpa tahu kata menyerah itu ternyata berhasil melacak keberadaannya di Seoul. Sia-sia sudah rencananya bebas dari gadisegois itu.

Donghae sudah berusaha menolak Yoona dengan berbagai cara. Dari yang lembut sampai yang kasar sekalipun. Sisanya, Donghae lebih memilih tidak menghiraukan gadis egois itu dengan segala tingkah barbarnya. Dia lebih memilih mengencani beribu gadis diluar sana, yang akan dengan senang hati menerimanya lalu mencampakan gadis-gadis itu jika sudah bosan.

Setidaknya dia memang harus bersenang-senang sebelum hatinya kembali terikat sepenuhnya pada Hyukjae, kan?

Suara ribut di depan ruangannya membuat Donghae mendengus. Baru saja pemuda tampan itu berniat mencari tahu, seorang gadis cantik langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa ijin. Diikuti oleh sekretarisnya yang terlihat panik karena tidak berhasil menghalangi gadis itu.

"Maaf Nona, sebaiknya anda─"

"Oppa!" seru gadis itu senang. Dengan seenaknya memeluk Donghae yang memasang tampang stoicnya. Terlihat tidak begitu terkejut dengan kedatangan gadis itu.

"Im Yoona." Desisnya berbahaya, memberi tanda pada sekretarisnya untuk kembali ke tempatnya yang dijawab dengan anggukan sopan dari sekretarisnya itu.

Yoona─gadis itu─terlihat tidak begitu peduli dengan emosi Donghae. Dia masih tetap memeluk pemuda brunette itu, menyalurkan rasa rindunya setelah 7 tahun tidak bertemu sama sekali. Beruntung pada otak cerdasnya yang mengikuti kemana perginya keluarga Lee beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi dia bisa menemukan keberadaan Donghae disini.

Dan Donghae masih tetap terlihat memukau seperti 7 tahun lalu dimatanya. Atau mungkin sekarang lebih terlihat mempesona?

"Oppa, aku merindukanmu!" celoteh Yoona dengan nada manja. "Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini?"

"Menjadi lebih baik tanpa ada kau didekatku." Sahut Donghae dingin, membuat Yoona mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan yang malah membuatnya terlihat menggelikan dimata pemuda itu. "Lepaskan pelukanmu, Im ssi!"

"Tidak mau." Tolak Yoona mentah-mentah. "Aku merindukanmu, oppa~"

"Sayangnya aku ti─"

"Hae?"

Baik Donghae dan Yoona sama-sama menoleh, menatap Hyukjae yang terlihat kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Donghae dan seorang gadis─berpelukan?

Donghae buru-buru mendorong tubuh Yoona dengan kasar. "_Hyung_ a-aku─"

"Dia siapa, oppa? Temanmu?" Tanya Yoona dengan nada sinis. Terlihat tidak menyukai kehadiran Hyukjae yang mengganggu kegiatannya bersama Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum miris. "Yeah, aku hanya teman─"

"Lee Hyukjae!" bentak Donghae kasar, memotong ucapan Hyukjae yang mau tak mau membuat pemuda manis itu berjengit kaget. Nyaris saja air matanya merembes keluar kalau Donghae tidak buru-buru memeluknya, menyisakan Yoona yang menatap kejadian itu dengan mulut membulat syok.

"O-oppa?"

"Dia kekasihku." Potong Donghae tegas, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hyukjae yang sedikit bergetar. "Seseorang yang selama 17 tahun ini selalu mengisi hatiku."

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_ **

Hyukjae termangu dalam duduknya. Disampingnya Sungmin terus mengelus punggungnya, berusaha menenangkan pemuda manis itu setelah selesai dengan isakan kecilnya. Donghae sendiri tidak terlihat di sekitar sana. Pemuda tampan itu yang secara pribadi menyuruh Sungmin untuk menemani kekasihnya itu, sedangkan dia pergi untuk mengurus Yoona. Dan saat Donghae pergilah, Hyukjae langsung menumpahkan tangisannya dibahu Sungmin. Membuat sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menenangkannya sambil mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"Gadis itu cantik, bahkan lebih muda dari Donghae." ujar Hyukjae lirih. "Kenapa Donghae tidak bersama dengan gadis itu saja daripada denganku?"

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Kau pikir Donghae akan semudah itu tergoda, eh?" tanyanya, membuahkan kerutan dikening pemuda manis itu. "Adikku itu dari awal sudah menyukaimu, _babo_! Dia bukan tipe laki-laki yang akan mengingkari janjinya dengan mudah. Bukankah dia sendiri yang bilang akan kembali bersamamu setelah sepuluh tahun?"

Hyukjae jelas ingat tentang janji yang Donghae bisikan ditelinganya sebelum pemuda itu pergi. Tapi… darimana Sungmin tahu?

"Aku hanya tahu saja," kekeh Sungmin, seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hyukjae. "Dan tenang saja, Donghae itu benar-benar mencintaimu. Kalau tidak, dia pasti lebih memilih untuk melupakan janjinya dan tetap menjadi playboy kelas kakap."

"Sudah terlihat jelas dari wajah menyebalkannya," dengus Hyukjae malas.

Sungmin tertawa. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu murung, eh?"

Hyukjae mengendikan bahunya. "Entahlah. Kurasa aku memang tidak pantas untuknya."

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Oppa, kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu tadi, kan? Kau pasti berbohong agar aku berhenti mengejarmu, kan?" tuntut Yoona tajam. Mereka ada dicafe dekat dengan kantor Donghae sekarang, karena gadis itu memaksa untuk meluruskan masalah ini dengan segera. Dan Donghae sendiri terlihat tidak begitu keberatan, dia memang ingin berbicara secara 'baik-baik' dengan gadis itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau semua itu bohong, Yoona ssi?" balas Donghae dingin, menatap Yoona dengan pandangan datar.

"Oppa, kau sudah tidak waras? Bagaimana mungkin kau bilang namja itu adalah kekasihmu? Memang dia manis, tapi tetap saja, dia itu namja!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Ini perasaanku, kau tidak berhak untuk ikut mencampurinya."

Yoona mendengus, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran _namja _didepannya itu. Dari dulu dia selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Donghae, tapi apa yang didapatkannya? Penolakan mentah-mentah. Dan tentu saja itu membuatnya sakit hati. Apalagi dengan prinsip _namja _itu yang terdengar tidak rasional di telinganya. 'Aku tidak pernah mengencani satu gadis yang sama lebih dari satu kali', yang berarti pemuda brunette itu tidak akan pernah mau kembali dengannya.

"Tinggalkan dia dan kembalilah padaku, oppa!" Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan sindiran dan makian yang akan diterimanya dari Donghae. Katakan saja dia terobsesi dengan pemuda itu, sehingga rela harga dirinya diinjak-injak. Tapi, ayolah… berharap tidak ada salahnya, kan?

"Kau pikir apa keuntungan yang kudapatkan jika aku memilihmu dan melepaskan Hyukjae-ku?" Tanya Donghae meremehkan.

Yoona tersenyum angkuh. "Tentu saja banyak. Aku lebih cantik dan jelas lebih manis dari dia. Aku lebih populer dan keibuan. Dan yang pasti, aku lebih muda darimu, _oppa_. Dia itu terlalu tua untukmu."

Pemuda itu tertawa, geli dengan tingkah gadis angkuh didepannya itu. "Dan karena jawabanmu itu aku sudah bisa memilih, Yoona~ah. Aku jelas tidak memilih seorang gadis angkuh untuk menjadi pendampingku. Itu menyusahkan, kau tahu? Dan menyangkut soal umur, menikah dengan seorang yang berumur lebih tua tidak ada salahnya juga. Karena dia jelas sudah terlihat dewasa, tidak kekanakan sepertimu."

Yoona menganga, tidak percaya dengan seluruh sindiran Donghae. Pemuda itu telah dengan jelas menolaknya, dan dia tidak bisa membalas satupun sindiran _namja _itu. Sial!

"Oh ya, tambahan untukmu. Aku hanya mencintai Lee Hyukjae. Camkan itu baik-baik, Yoona ssi. Dan jangan pernah mengganggu kehidupanku lagi. Atau aku tidak akan segan-segan bermain kasar padamu."

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"Hyukkie _baby_?" Donghae masuk ke dalam rumahnya, mencoba mencari Hyukjae dengan mata yang berkeliling ke segala sudut ruangan. Senyuman lega tercipta saat melihat _namja _manis itu tampak duduk di atas sofa di depan TV, dengan satu cup besar es krim stroberi di pangkuannya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Donghae mendekati Hyukjae yang terlihat tidak memperdulikan hal disekitarnya itu. Pandangannya terfokus pada flim yang ditontonnya, jangan lupakan dengan mata yang masih terlihat bengkak akibat kebanyakan menangis dan mulutnya yang tidak berhenti memakan es krim favoritnya itu. Terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Dan ah, kadang itu membuat Donghae berpikir, sebenarnya yang lebih tua disini itu siapa? Dia atau Hyukjae?

Donghae melangkah mengendap-endap, berdiri di belakang Hyukjae lalu, "BOO!"

"HUWAAAA!" Sukses membuat Hyukjae berteriak saking kagetnya. Bersyukur mangkuk yang masih berisi setengah es krim itu tidak melayang ke wajahnya yang tampan. Bisa-bisa dia malah lebih terlihat seperti monster lelehan es krim stroberi daripada pengusaha muda yang tampan.

"Astaga _noona_, wajahmu jelek sekali!" ledek Donghae, berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat tampang tertekuk Hyukjae.

"Kau pikir ini karena siapa, eh?" dengus _namja _manis itu tak senang. Merutuki kejahilan Donghae yang kumat karena memangilnya _noona _lagi.

"Haha. Baiklah, maafkan aku."

Hyukjae bergumam mengiyakan, matanya kembali fokus pada layar TV didepannya, sedangkan Donghae memilih untuk duduk disamping _namja _itu. Merangkulnya ringan.

"Bagaimana urusanmu dengannya?"

"Siapa? Yoona?"

Hyukjae mengendikan bahu. "Aku tidak mau tahu siapa namanya." Sahutnya acuh, membuat Donghae terkekeh geli.

"A-a-a, kau cemburu, _noona_?" goda _namja _brunette itu. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan semestinya dia tidak berani mengangguku lagi."

"Aku tidak cemburu!" sanggah Hyukjae cepat. "Ah begitu? Baguslah."

Donghae tersenyum. "Tidah cemburu tapi menangis sampai matanya membengkak begitu." Sindirnya geli. "Dan yeah, sekarang waktunya mengurus masalah kita!"

"Ishh, menyebalkan!" Bibir Hyukjae maju 5 senti, tidak bisa mengajukan penolakan lagi saat tangan kekar Donghae menariknya keluar rumah.

**_EvilFoodSnowStoryLine_**

"_Aish_, kenapa kau mengajaku keluar disaat penampilanku hancur begini sih?" protes Hyukjae. Ditutupi wajahnya dengan topi milik Donghae─yang dia curi sebelum keluar dari mobil─membuat _namja _brunette disampingnya tertawa geli.

"Tidak usah berlebihan. Disini juga sepi~"

"Tapi tetap saja penampilanku itu tidak enak dilihat!" sungut Hyukjae tak mau kalah. "Cepat katakan apa maumu."

Donghae tertawa kecil. Dipalingkannya pandangannya ke arah barat, tepat dimana matahari mulai terbenam dan menyisakan langit yang berwarna kemerahan.

"Hya, Lee Donghae! Serius! Jangan membuang waktu disini. Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, lalu kembali ke rumah!" protes Hyukjae tidak sabar.

"Ck, kau itu tidak sabaran sekali, _noona_." cibir Donghae. Diliriknya kembali matahari yang nyaris terbenam, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar dan kembali menatap Hyukjae yang memandanginya tak sabar. "Sekarang waktu yang tepat,"

"Apa?" potong Hyukjae galak.

"Hyukjae _hyung_, aku sama sekali belum mengatakan ini padamu, tapi _eomma _malah dengan seenaknya mempersiapkan apa yang harusnya kulakukan dengan benar. Dan karena aku sama sekali tidak mau didahului _eomma _lagi, aku akan mengatakannya secara langsung disini." Donghae merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan kotak yang sudah bisa ditebak oleh Hyukjae berisi sebuah cincin di dalamnya dan menggenggam tangan Hyukjae cukup erat. "Hyukjae _hyung, would you marry me?" _

Hyukjae melongo, tidak tahu kalau dia akan dilamar secara dadakan oleh Donghae. Apa lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa dia habis menangis berjam-jam karena cemburu, dan bisa dipastikan penampilannya pasti sangat hancur untuk menerima momen romantis seperti ini dengan Donghae.

"_Hyung_?"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang manis tidak pada waktunya sih?" Tiba-tiba Hyukjae mengomel, cukup membuat Donghae melongo. "Waktu kecil dulu, kau bilang menyukaiku saat aku marah-marah, saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu, kau juga mengatakannya saat aku sedang kesal, dan sekarang, saat aku selesai menangis. Lee Donghae _babo! _Kau benar-benar mau membuat jantungku copot ya?"

Donghae masih dalam pose loadingnya, sebelum akhirnya terkekeh sambil memerangkap Hyukjae dalam sebuah rengkuhan hangat. "Karena melihat wajah kagetmu itu menyenangkan, _noona _cantik." Bisiknya pelan. "Jadi, mau menikah denganku?" ulangnya lagi.

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan, membuat senyuman Donghae makin lebar saat _namja _itu berhasil memasangkan sebuah cincin di jemari tangan Hyukjae. Kembali direngkuhnya _namja _manis itu kedalam pelukannya, dibawah sinar matahari yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandangan mata.

"_Saranghae, Lee Hyukjae._"

"_Nado saranghae, Hae~"_

**END**

**REAL END**

Selesai juga trilogy ini… REVIEW ditunggu ^^

Wonhaesung Love : Hyukjae umur 16 ^^ Gomaweo udah reviw ^^

Baek Ji Hye : Hahaha... aku membat less kiss, soalnya ini bulan puasa ._. *sok alim* Memang dari sananya sih less Kiss, lagi males bikin yang mesum *plak* Gomaweo udah review ^^

cho . w . lee . 794 : Haha... Hae memang mesum sampai kapanpun *plak* Iya, Hae kan orang nya cemburuan ._. Gomaweo udah review ^^

haehyuk86 : Masa iya lucu? ._. Dan siapa sih yang gak bisa nolak pesona Donghae? *kibas poni/?* Gomaweo udah review ^^

Guest : Haha... daripada sama tante-tante :3 *digebuk* Thanks udah review ^^

nanaxzzzzzz : 16 tahun ._. Dan panggil aku "Ta" aja, jangan author Ini lanjutan seriesnya xD Ciuman basah? Di ff lain aja ya ._. Sip ini udah lanjut ^^ Gomaweo ne ^^ Gomaweo udah Review ^^

Hyukkie man hole : Jinjja? aku mesum? Tidaak Ini series lanjutan, bukan sequel xD Haha... iya gak apa-apa xD Emm, bisa panggil aku "Ta" aja ya, jangan author, aku gak suka xD kyaa... jangan cipok aku aku masih polos *plak* Ne ini lanjutannya. Gomaweo udah baca ^^


End file.
